pixels_bad_bloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Bad Blood 2
Rules The houseguests play for HOH. The hoh will pick half of the house to save from eviction. Then the unsafe houseguests will play the Savior Competition. The winner can save themselves and one other unsafe player from eviction. Then everyone who is safe will vote to evict one of the unsafe players. Fights Shows images of the participants in the fight, and then in the text it shows the outcome of the fight. During the Pre-Season stage Alyssa and Jourosta instigated an attack against Reset in an attempt to get her to walk. After a few exchanges the other houseguests joined in to attack Reset. After a few hours Reset walked from the game. After Week 1s Eviction Starring was accused of being shady and telling people that Jourosta and Phlaire had planned to vote out sip. Alyssa and Jourosta attacked Starring. The outcome of this fight is currently unknown. On week 2 a houseguest went on an alt named RadioRebel and attempted to expose alliances. The claims that they made have yet to be proven true or false. On week 5 after arguing about what time to host the session it escalated into an argument between Starring and Jourosta. Houseguests Game History PreSeason Before the session, several house members attacked Reset. After a while Reset walked from the game. KatieRobbins was removed from the house after her behavior towards audience and production. Week One At the first session Delicatlies and SheThic won Co-HOH. Delicatlies saved Jourosta, PhlaireDied, and EmeraldSpades. While SheThic saved AlyssaMonet, TheStarringRole, and QveenPeachy. At the savior Competition MittyMattel won and used it to save herself and Pvrpvse from eviction. Leaving SippingThatTea, MrFluffy2002, IconicQueen32, and SnowedPawns unsafe. After an iconic four way tie of 2-2-2-2 the two HoHS voted to evict MrFluffy2002 and SnowedPawns. Making them the first two players evicted from the Bad Blood Mansion. Week Two On Week 2 EmeraldSpades won the HOH. She saved MittyMattel, StarringRole, PhlaireDied, AlyssaMonet, and Jourosta. SippingThatTea won the ability to choose what savior would be played. She decided to play the Powerful savior. Delicatlies won the savior and used it to save herself, IconicQueen32, and SheThic from eviction. leaving QveenPeachy, SippingThatTea, and Pvrpvse unsafe. By a vote of 3-4-0 Pvrpvse was evicted from the Bad Blood Mansion. Week Three On week 3 StarringRole won the HOH. She saved EmeraldSpades, AlyssaMonet, SheThic, Qveenpeachy, and Delicatlies from eviction. However Jourosta used his pendant he recieved from the carepackage twist. And he used it to save himself from being unsafe. StarringRole was forced to make one of her safe picks unsafe, and She chose AlyssaMonet. At the savior MittyMattel won her second savior and used it to save herself and AlyssaMonet. By a vote of 1-3-3 There was a tie between PHlaire and Iconic. TheStarringRole chose to evict PhlaireDied. Week Four On week 4 it was announced that tonight would be a double eviction. EmeraldSpades won her second HOH of the season and saved Jourosta, MittyMattel, AlyssaMonet, and IconicQueen32 from eviction. At the savior StarringRole won a do or die savior and used it to save Herself and SheThic from eviction. Leaving SippingThatTea, QveenPeachy, and Delicatlies unsafe. With 4 votes Sipping was the first person evicted. And by a vote of 1-0, Delicatlies was evicted from the Bad Blood Mansion. Week Five Before week 5 it was announced that a carepackage would decide the Head of Households. SheThic and Mitty were named the HOHs of the week. Each getting to save 1 person from eviction. Week Six Te Week Seven Te Week Eight Te Week Nine Te Week Ten Te Week Eleven Te Week Twelve Te